The fall of a padawan
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Angry with how Anakin had treated him when he attempted to kill Ahsoka. Padawan Zett Jukassa was lured to the Dark Side by Darth Sidious. Can he be turned back to the light by his surviving friends or will he be forever lost in the Dark Side?
1. The Fall

**Setting:** A day before Order 66

**Characters:**

Anakin Skywalker (Human, Jedi Master)

Obi Wan Kenobi (Human, Jedi Master)

Ahsoka Tano (Togruta, Jedi Knight)

Palpatine (Human, Supreme Chancellor)

Yoda (Yoda's species, Grand Master of Jedi Order)

Mace Windu (Human, Jedi Master)

Zett Jukassa (Human, Jedi Padawan)

**Summary:** Anakin was raised to the rank of Jedi Master because of his heroic acts of defeating Count Dooku. Ahsoka got the rank of Jedi Knight and it made Zett Jukassa jealous that during training he attempted to kill her.

"Padawan Zett, stop it right now!" Anakin yelled.

"Why should I, so you can keep your precious little Ahsoka!" Zett yelled back his lightsaber neared Ahsoka's neck.

"Zett lower your saber, that's an order!" Anakin shouted "That's it don't say I didn't warn you!"

At Anakin's command, the temple guards rushed in and within minutes subdued Zett, pinning him on the ground and placing stun cuffs tightly around his wrists. "You'll learn how to control you anger, take him away!" Anakin ordered as they dragged Zett out of the room "Are you alright snips?" Anakin asked as he helped Ahsoka up.

"I'm fine master, how's Zett doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I ordered the guards to place him in a cell." Anakin answered "I sense a lot of anger and hate coming from him."

"I sensed it too, what happened to him?" Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement "He used to be happy all the time."

"I'm not sure Ahsoka, he was not like this before." Anakin shaked his head "Nevermind that, I'll check on him tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Zett pranced around his cell his hands still cuffed infront of him. All of a sudden the door opened and Chancellor Palpatine came in. "Leave us." Palpatine waved his guards off.

"Chancellor." Zett said as he bowed.

"I heard my men inform me of a padawan dragged to a holding cell so I took my chance to come and see who was it." Palpatine guestured Zett to come closer.

"That was me, Your Excellency." Zett replied looking at the ground.

"Oh, what did you do?" Palpatine asked.

"I attempted to kill Ahsoka today during training." Zett answered looking up at Palpatine.

"And why do you want to kill her?" Palpatine asked again in a calm tone.

"Because she was given the rank of knight, they should have given it to me I'm way better than her!" Zett yelled but calmed down when he realised "I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"No, you were right to be angry. Tell you what, once you get out of this cell you come visit me in my office." Palpatine patted Zett on his back.

"What if Master Skywalker-" Zett asked and Palpatine cut him off "I'll deal with Anakin, you just come to my office tomorrow."

"Yes, Chancellor stay safe." Zett bowed as Palpatine left.

"_He'll do" _Palpatine smiled to himself as he left the detention level, he turned to one of his guards "Send word to Anakin that the padawan see me as soon as possible."

The next day, Anakin went to the detention level. "Zett, get out." Anakin ordered calmly as Zett stood up and allowed the guard to remove the cuffs before heading for the nearest exit. One of Palpatine's red guard was outside to greet him "Come with me padawan." he didn't hesitate and followed the guard out of the temple.

Zett waited outside patiently for Palpatine to finish his speech in the Senate building, once the speech finished Palpatine asked Zett to follow him to his office. "Come sit padawan, you know me but I haven't caught your name yet?" Palpatine guestured to a chair.

"My name is Zett Jukassa, Your Excellency." Zett replied as he sat down on the chair.

"Would you like some drinks?" Palpatine offered and Zett nodded his head. Palpatine and Zett talked for hours, both laughing about the things that Zett done when he was a youngling. Not to mention Palpatine also told Zett about the sith lord Darth Sidious and how powerful he is. When they came to what happened yesterday, Zett eyes turned a bit yellow.

"It's not fair, I wish I could be as powerful as Darth Sidious." Zett said in anger as he drank from his cup and smashed it on the floor.

"You can actually, together we can unlock his power." Palpatine said with a evil smile.

"Is it possible to learn that power?" Zett asked as he leaned forward.

"Not from a jedi." Palpatine answered.

"Wait, you know the dark side?" Zett asked.

"What if I say yes and I'm also Darth Sidious." Palpatine revealed himself.

"You're a sith lord?" Zett backed away but then he thought of how Anakin had treated him "What if I'm willing to learn."

"Really, you can start by telling the council that I'm a sith lord, then you come and help me and I promise you that you'll have your revenge." Palpatine said.

"I...I...I'll do as you ask Chancellor." Zett replied as he turned and left.

Zett took an air taxi and landed outside the Jedi Temple, he rushed passed his friends as he made a dash for the council chambers. Zett stepped into the turbo lift that led to the top floor, _"It's too late, __I can't turn back now."_ he thought to himself as the lift came to a halt. Zett waited for the knight in charge to announce his arrival before going in. All eyes turned to Zett as he walked to the center, Zett took a big breath before saying "Masters, I've just discovered a terrible truth."

"What is it, young Zett?" Shaak Ti asked.

"That Chancellor Palpatine is the sith lord." Zett replied causing soft whispers and gasp of shock.

"What is your proof padawan?" Mace Windu asked.

"He told me himself." Zett replied.

"Than he must be remove from office, Shaak Ti you stay here and guard the temple. I'll go and deal with the Chancellor as for you padawan you may leave." Mace Windu said as he stood up.

"Yes master." Zett replied politely as he walked out _"Now to the Chancellor's office."_

Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin walked into the chancellor's office lightsaber hilt in hand. "Master Windu, it's good to see you." Palpatine turned around to greet the Jedi Masters.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest Chancellor." Mace Windu stated as he ignited his lightsaber the others doing the same.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine replied looking shocked.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Mace Windu said as he walked closer.

"I am the Senate." Palpatine declared.

"Not yet." Mace Windu replied.

"It's treason, then." Palpatine answered as he activated his red lightsaber and jumped forward killing Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin in just a few seconds. Minutes later Kit Fisto fell as well, leaving Mace Windu to deal with Palpatine alone.

Palpatine droved Windu back along the corridor to his public office, where Windu rallied and pulled Sidious into a bladelock. As their battle took them towards the center of the space, Zett arrived outside the senate building. Zett had wasted no time to find a way up the building, he had made up his mind he will not let the Chancellor meet his death at the hands of Mace Windu.

As Zett approached the office, Palpatine unleashed a rapid series of unsuccesful attacks against Windu, and Palpatine was driven back by Windu with a steady, offensive march. Windu guided the battle across the office towards the bay window, which was quickly shattered by their missed attacks. As they moved out onto the wind-blown ledge, Palpatine was forced to channel more energy into a Force-powered grip on the permancrete, and less into the Force-powered speed he was assailing Windu with. The duelists then started a flurry of bladework, but Palpatine's slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Windu to end the bout with a swift kick to his jaw. Palpatine was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping his lightsaber as he failed for balance before retreating against the window frame. Palpatine had been defeated, and was now at Mace Windu's mercy, who held his blade to Palpatine's throat and declared him under arrest.

Zett arrived to see Palpatine cowering before Mace Windu "I'm going to end this, once and for all." Windu said as he held his lightsaber high ready to strike.

"No, you can't it's not the Jedi way!" Zett protested.

"He has become a threat young padawan!" Windu glared at Zett before turning to strike.

"NO!" Zett screamed as he jumped forth with his lightsaber and severed Windu's hand.

"Power, unlimited power!" Palpatine said as he blasted a confused Mace Windu with lightning and force pushed him out of the window and onto the streets below.

"What have I done?" Zett said as he looked at Windu's severed hand.

"You're fulfilling your destiny." Palpatine placed his hand on Zett's shoulder "You saw how he shouted at you."

"You were right Chancellor, the jedis are using me." Zett stood up and knelt "I'm willing to learn _my master_ as long as I get my revenge."

"The Dark Side is strong with you henceforth you shall be known as Darth Zett." Palpatine said as he dubbed Zett who stood up "If the Jedi know what had happened here they will kill us, including every senator."

"I agree." Zett nodded his head.

"First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple it will catch them off balance, no one must be spared. Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic including your master Obi Wan Kenobi." Palpatine said as he raised his hood.

"I understand my master but what of the other jedis across the galaxy?" Zett asked.

"They will answer for their crimes, now go do what must be done Darth Zett and we will have peace." Palpatine ordered as Zett turned and leave he pressed a button and an image of Commander Cody showed up _"Commander Cody, Execute Order 66."_

The footsteps of the 501st legion could be heard as they marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple, leading them was a hooded eleven year old Zett. The gate guard rushed up to Zett "Where were you padawan, the masters were worried and why do you have these troops with you?"

"There's been a rebellion." Zett told him calmly.

"What? Who's rebelled?" the guard looked confused.

"You." Zett stated coldly before igniting his lightsaber and sliced the guard's head off. As the body dropped to the floor, Zett turned to his troops "Kill them all! Leave none alive!"

"Yes, Lord Zett!" was the reply of the 501st legion as they ran past him.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka were in the Jedi Archives helping Jocusta Nu with the archives. When all of a sudden the doors burst open, hundred of clone troopers flooded in killing the surprised jedis. "Why are they attacking us?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she caught hold of Jocusta Nu who was shot.

"I'm not sure but now we must fight." Anakin replied as he ignited his lightsaber and deflected laser bolts.

"How weak." Zett mocked as he stabbed a ten year old padawan in the chest and tossed the body aside. "Lord Zett, we found a couple of jedis hiding in the Room of a Thousand Fountains." a clone commander reported.

"Excellent work now follow me." Zett ordered as the troops formed up behind and followed him.

At the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Master Cin Drallig was protecting a few younglings and junior padawans when the door was forced opened. The troopers stormed in and begin firing at Cin Drallig who deflected each laser bolts with ease, and within seconds all the troopers fell to the ground dead. Zett clapped his hands as he walked closer "Well done indeed."

Cin Drallig's eyes opened in shock "Tell me it's not true, Zett please."

"But it's true master, and I'm not Zett it's Darth Zett!" Zett shouted as he ignited his lightsaber, his eyes filled with hate and anger.

"You know, I won't harm you." Cin Drallig pleaded.

"Then I'll just kill you then the rest." Zett spat and jumped forward.

"You leave me no choice, forgive me Zett." Cin Drallig replied as he defended Zett's attack "You were one of my best students."

"LIES" yelled Zett as he hacked his lightsaber in anger but realised he was no match for Cin Drallig. As he backed away he heard Palpatine's voice in his head _"Give in to your anger and you will win." _Zett closed his eyes and knelt down. Cin Drallig deactivated his saber and walked closer, when he was near enough Zett eyes shot open and with one quick move he stabbed his former master in the chest.

"Zett...why.." Cin Drallig stared at the young boy who he had trained before his vision became blur and his body dropped to the ground.

The younglings and padawans gasped in shock, Zett gave them a look with his evil eyes and walked towards them. Some of the brave padawans charged at him only to be cut down, the younglings begin to cry as they witness their friends being dismembered by Zett. Zett showed no remorse as he force gripped a five year old boy while decapitating a ten year old padawan, it wasn't long before Zett's backup arrive. The remaining younglings and padawans were gunned down by Zett's command, Zett grinned when the last padawan was shot several times in the chest.

Zett walked in the council chambers and a seven year old boy walked towards him "Padawan Zett, there are too many of them what are we going to do?" his answer was a lightsaber in his chest.

The other younglings huddled closed together as Zett begin to kill them in anger, after the massacre Zett used the Force to find Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti was sitting in her meditation chamber when the door behind her opened "What is it padawan?"

"Nothing it's just personal." Zett walked behind her and ignited his saber ending her life.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka with several padawans managed to break out of the Jedi Temple, Bail Organa agreed to hide them on his ship. "What happened?" Bail asked Anakin as they board the ship.

"I'm not sure but the clones have turned on us." Anakin answered his face looking grim "I really don't know Bail but I can no longer sense the other Jedi Masters."

"Oh dear, luckly you saved some padawans." Bail covered his face with his hand.

"What's the use anyway, our home is destroyed." Anakin wiped a tear off his cheek before a guard came forth "We've just recieve an emergency code from Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda.:

Anakin's eyes lit up "Patch them through, we're on our way!"

Zett watched as the Tantive IV took off into space, he bowed when Palpatine arrived "Master, it's done the jedis at the temple are dead well maybe not all."

"Anakin is useless, now I need you to go to the Mustafar System and kill the Seperatists leaders."

Palpatine ordered and brought out a lightsaber from his robes "Your new weapon, Lord Zett."

"Thank you my master." Zett took the lightsaber and ignited it, he threw his other lightsaber in the air and cut it in two.


	2. Battle between master and student

**Setting: **Retaking the Jedi Temple, Massacre of the Seperatists leaders and Duel between master and padawan

**Characters:**

Anakin Skywalker (Human, Jedi Master)

Obi Wan Kenobi (Human, Jedi Master)

Ahsoka Tano (Togruta, Jedi Knight)

Whie Malreaux (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy a.k.a Scout (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Serra Keto (Human, Jedi Knight)

Sors Bandeam (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Roan Shryne (Human, Jedi Knight)

Yoda (Yoda's species, Grand Master of Jedi Order)

Appo (Human, 501st legion Commander)

Zett Jukassa (Human, Sith Apprentice)

Palpatine (Human, Sith Lord/Supreme Chancellor of the Republic)

Rex (Human, 501st legion Commander)

Fives (Human, 501st legion Captain)

Bail Prestor Organa (Human, Senator)

Padme Amidala (Human, Senator, Wife of Anakin Skywalker)

Mon Mothma (Human, Senator, Zett Jukassa's adoptive mother)

Jocasta Nu (Human, Jedi Master, Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives)

Olee Starstone (Human, Jedi Padawan)

**Summary:** After securing the beacon to recall all surviving jedis to return to the temple, Zett Jukassa went to visit his adoptive mother Senator Mon Mothma.

Senator Mon Mothma was looking outside her window at the smoking and burning Jedi Temple when her clerk informed that her son is here. She rushed quickly to the door and embraced her son "Zett, oh thank the Force that you're alright after I heard what happened at the temple I thought that you died."

"I haven't mother, I'm still here but the news I'm about to tell you is far more worst." Zett returned his hug "I saw Master Windu and three other Jedi Masters trying to assassinate the Chancellor."

"Oh my." Mon Mothma covered her mouth in shock "What happened next?"

"I arrived just in time to see the Chancellor cowering before Master Windu, I begged with Master Windu not to kill him but he wouldn't listen," Zett paused for a while "He raised his saber and I sliced off his hand before the Chancellor pushed him out of the window."

"You sliced Master Windu's hand!?" Mon Mothma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I had to, if I didn't the Chancellor would have died and because of that I am now his trusted friend and the clones will not harm me." Zett replied with confidence.

"The clones? Why would they harm you?" Mon Mothma asked a bit confused about what her son was saying.

"The Chancellor issued an order for all clones to capture any jedis they see but since they fought back we had to kill them." Zett answered.

"We?" Mon Mothma asked again still confused.

"Yes, I was asked by the Chancellor himself to lead the clone troopers into the Jedi Temple. I pleaded with them to surrender but guess what they ignited their lightsabers and pointed at me." Zett replied "I'm sorry mother but I have to go and do some things for the Chancellor."

"And where will you be going?" Mon Mothma guided her son to the door. "Mustafar, mother and don't worry a squad of clone troopers will be following me." Zett answered as he boarded a gunship that was docked outside.

Meanwhile, Bail Organa was able to pick Obi Wan and Yoda up, Anakin and Ahsoka was there to greet them. "It's good to see you safe and sound masters." Anakin said as he embraced Obi Wan in a brotherly hug.

"Anakin, what happened?" Obi Wan asked "Betrayed by our clones we were." Yoda added.

"The same thing happened everwhere including the Jedi Temple." Anakin replied sadly "We were able to rescue some knights and padawans though."

"Who are they?" Obi Wan asked.

"Jedi Knights Serra Keto, Roan Shyrne and Padawans Whie Malreaux, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy and lastly the youngest of them all ten year old Sors Bandeam." Anakin answered.

"That's all?" Obi Wan couldn't believe it "I thought there will be more than this."

"Forgive me for my interruption honorable jedi masters," Bail Organa said out loud as he approached "We have just intercepted a beacon ordering all Jedi to return to the Temple immediately."

"We can't let them fall into the trap!" Ahsoka shouted out loud in anger.

"What do you have in mind snips?" Anakin turned his gaze on her.

"It might be dangerous." Ahsoka replied as Anakin smiled "Danger is my middle name so what's your plan?"

"The plan is we take the knights and padawans, defeat the 501st guarding the Temple and deactivate the beacon." Ahsoka told her plan as the masters pondered for a moment.

"I for one agree with Ahsoka." Anakin said, "Count me in." Obi Wan added, "Agree with you I do." Yoda replied.

"Alright, I'll go and tell the rest." Ahsoka turned and left.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple Archives, padawan Olee Starstone glanced around at the damage until she noticed her master lying on the ground. With tears in her eyes, she knelt beside her master's body "Master Nu, I.."

"Olee...you're...alive.." Chief Libararian Jocasta Nu muttered softly.

"Master? How I saw the troopers." Olee asked helping her master up.

"He...spared...me." Jocasta Nu said weakly.

"Who's he?" Olee stared at her master's tearful eyes "It's...padawan...Zett Jukassa."

Jocasta Nu cried softly as she recalled how Zett spared her life.

"_Hold your fire, she is not our enemy!" Clone Commander Appo ordered his men to stand down._

"_Sir, she's a Jedi!" a clone trooper protested._

"_If any of you dare to lay just one finger on her, I'll gladly shoot him myself!" Appo snapped at the trooper who immediately fell silent._

"_Why?" Jocasta Nu asked clutching her wounded arm._

"_Pardon?" Appo turned around._

"_Why spare me?" Jocasta Nu asked staring into the faceless helmet of the clone commander._

"_I'm not sure a direct order from the General." Appo replied._

"_And who's your General?" Jocasta Nu asked again._

"_I'm sorry but I'm not allow to-" Appo paused and saluted "It's alright Appo, she deserves to know."_

_Jocasta Nu's eyes opened wide at the young boy who had just spoken "Zett? What's going on?"_

_Zett knelt in front of the injured master "Master forgive me, I'm just following the Chancellor's orders." before he waved his hand forcing Jocasta Nu to fall into a sleep._

Obi Wan stared at the troopers guarding the Temple "There are too many."

"Don't worry master, you have us!" Serra ignited her twin lightsabers and charged forward.

"She's right!" Anakin shouted as leaped forward taking the clones by surprise "Are you guys just going to stand there and watch?"

"Right behind you skyguy!" Ahsoka jumped forward followed by Whie and Scout.

Roan looked at Sors "Stay close to me!" and they both charged forward.

"Much to learn you still have!" Yoda chuckled as he threw his lightsaber decapitating five troopers in one go.

After dealing with the troopers outside, with a heavy heart they stepped thru the doors of the Temple they once called home. The bodies of younglings, padawans, knights, masters and clone troopers dotted the great hall, Sors bent down and checked for a pulse on one of the younglings.

"Not even the younglings survived." Whie said as he stared at the bodies.

"This youngling was not killed by clones." Sors stated as everyone looked at him "He was killed by a lightsaber."

"Who, who could've done this?" Scout asked before she caught the eye of Olee and Jocasta Nu "Guys, look!"

"Olee! Master Nu!" Serra waved her hands to get their attention "Oh I'm glad to see you!"

"Serra...Master Drallig is dead." Olee fought back her tears as she said the final words.

"Who killed him?" Serra asked with anger in her eyes and Whie calmed her down "Was it the same man who killed these younglings?" Obi Wan asked.

"It was not a man but a boy." Olee replied as everyone looked at each other "Master Nu said it was Zett Jukassa."

"WHAT!" Obi Wan exclaimed "That's impossible my padawan would never!"

"Oh but he would Master Kenobi, I saw a security hologram of him slaughtering younglings at the council chambers!" Olee yelled as Obi Wan sank back unable to take in the words.

"Destroy the sith we must." Yoda said sadly "Consume by the Dark Side your padawan is."

"Zett is like my son." Obi Wan muttered "I won't kill him!"

"He is like my brother master but he is no longer the same boy we all know." Roan said sadly still coming to terms of the reality.

"Would you like me to come with you." Anakin asked "maybe I could safe your skin."

"No, Zett is my padawan and how many times must I tell you that business on Cato Neimodia doesn't count!" Obi Wan turned and left as Anakin laughed "Get rid of the beacon if all goes well I'll meet you all at Yavin our secret Jedi Temple."

"Wait!" Obi Wan turned at the command "I hope you can bring him back." Jocasta Nu said with a weak smile before passing out.

_'Blast, where do I find him! Wait, Senator Mon Mothma!'_ Obi Wan said to himself as he made a dash for Mon Mothma's private residence.

Mon Mothma immediately let Obi Wan in after seeing him outside "Oh, I heard the news, I thought you were dead."

Obi Wan consoled himself "Mon, the Jedi are no more, and I need your help in finding Zett."

"Why?" Mon Mothma looked away.

"Mon, I need your help. He is in grave danger." Obi Wan said.

"From who?" Mon Mothma looked worried.

"From himself. Mon, Zett has turned to the Dark Side." Obi Wan stated sadly.

"You're lying! How could you even SAY that?" Mon Mothma yelled.

"One of the survivors have seen a security hologram...of him...killing Younglings." Obi Wan said with a tear in his eye.

"No! Not Zett! He wouldn't..." Mon Mothma started crying.

"He was decieved by a lie...we all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind eveything, including the war! After being lured, Zett became his new apprentice." Obi Wan explained while trying to console her.

"I don't believe you. I can't..." Mon Mothma wiped her tears.

"Mon, I must find him." Obi Wan pleaded.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Mon Mothma stared into Obi Wan's eyes.

"He has become a very great threat." Obi Wan stood up before leaving "I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile Zett had slaughtered almost every single Seperatist leader, at the cost of all his troopers. Zett sent a message to his master about his accomplishment when he noticed a familliar starship arriving. Mon Mothma was worried about her son and had piloted her own ship to find him, not knowing to her Obi Wan had managed to sneak on board. Zett was waiting impatiently for her as she came out she ran to embrace him "Zett, I was so worried about you! Obi Wan...told me terrible things!"

"What things mom?" Zett asked.

"He said...you turned to the Dark Side. That you...killed Younglings!" Mon Mothma replied.

"He's trying to turn you against me." Zett spat angrily.

"He cares about you." Mon Mothma consoled her son.

"When does he ever cares about me, like when I got in trouble with Anakin did he come! No!" Zett yelled in anger.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi Wan was right...you've changed! You have turned to the Dark Side! You're not Zett anymore!" Mon Mothma stepped back in horror.

Zett cast Mon Mothma a angry look and used the Force to strangle her "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi Wan. The Jedi have turned against me! Don't you turn against me!"

"Please...can't...breathe." Mon Mothma struggled for breath "Stop! Come back to me...I love you son!"

Just then Obi Wan appeared at the ship's ramp as Zett shouted "Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" and with that he tossed Mon Mothma aside.

"You have allowed Palpatine to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi Wan bent down to check on Mon Mothma.

"Don't lecture me, master! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire." Zett snapped angrily.

"Your new Empire?" Obi Wan asked a bit shocked at how his padawan is responding.

"My allegiance lies with my new master and the Empire." Zett turned and stared at Obi Wan "Don't make me kill you."

"Zett, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi Wan yelled back.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." Zett gripped his lightsaber hilt.

"Only a sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must." Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber.

"You will try and you will die." Zett ignited his lightsaber and jumped behind Obi Wan taking him by surprise.

As they dueled, it leads them through the Separatist command station where the bodies of the troopers and leaders were still lying. Obi Wan stared at a familliar trooper body and realised that it was Rex and he was stabbed by a lightsaber. A missed slash from Zett's lightsaber damages a computer console, resulting in the deactivation of the bunker's shields. The duel continues as the entire facility is bombarded by sava, and both combatants stopped taking shelter as the ground shake causing lava to flow in the center. "I have failed you, Zett. I have failed you!" Obi Wan yelled from his shelter.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over. Chancellor Palpatine have showed me the true ways of the Force!" Zett yelled back.

"Zett, Chancellor Palpatine is evil! The Sith are Dark Side of the Force is an evil presense!" Obi Wan shouted as he started to advance.

"From my point of view, it is the Jedi who are evil!" Zett shouted as he jumped forward.

"Then, you are really lost!" Obi Wan finally accepting the fate that Zett, his student, friend and son is beyond redemption.

Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi Wan eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a black sand bank, and in doing so, gained the upper hand. "It's over Zett, I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" Zett yelled.

"Don't try it!" Obi Wan warned as he readied to strike.

To Obi Wan's surprise, Zett avoided his attack and impaled him from behind before kicking his corpse down the slope.

Meanwhile at Yavin, Anakin was talking with Yoda when both paused as Yoda clutched his heart "Sense it you do?"

"Masters!" Sors burst in tears in his eyes "Tell me it's not true."

Anakin stared at Sors for a moment swallowing hard allowing the truth to come out "It's true, Obi Wan is dead, Zett have won."


	3. Please Come Back

**Setting:** The Rebel Alliance

**Characters:**

Anakin Skywalker (Human, Jedi Master)

Obi Wan Kenobi (Force ghost)

Ahsoka Tano (Togruta, Jedi Knight)

Yoda (Yoda's species, Grand Master)

Scout (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Whie Malreaux (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Roan Shryne (Human, Jedi Knight)

Sors Bandeam (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Olee Starstone (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Jocasta Nu (Human, Jedi Master)

Padme Amidala (Human, Wife of Anakin Skywalker)

Serra Keto (Human, Jedi Knight)

Zett Jukassa (Human, Sith Apprentice/Jedi Padawan)

Palpatine (Human, Sith Lord/Emperor)

Darth Nerco (Once Human now needs life suit, Sith Lord/Former Jedi Master)

Cin Drallig (Human, Jedi Master)

**Summary:** _Anakin accompanied by Sors Bandeam and Roan Shryne travelled to Mustafar to find and bring back the body of Obi Wan Kenobi. __Sors recieves a visit from Obi Wan's Force Ghost telling him to bring Zett back to the light. Sors succeded in bringing his friend from darkness, with new friends and alliance made there is another sith lord that they must fight Darth Nerco. Darth Nerco was was a well know Jedi Master his name is Mace Windu._

"Master, there look!" Sors pointed to a starship docked on a landing pad.

"That's Senator Mon Mothma starship!" Roan exclaimed as they landed.

Anakin, Sors and Roan ran down the ramp and noticed Mon Mothma's body beside some crates, Roan ran to her side and checked for a pulse "I'm sorry, she's dead."

Anakin stared at Mon Mothma's lifeless body before saying "Bring her to our ship, she dosen't deserve to be left out her." as Roan nodded and carried her onboard before coming down again.

"There are traces of a fight!" Sors exclaimed "It leads to that building!"

The sight that greeted them was brutal, not a single soul remain. Out of all the dead troopers Anakin reconized two of them Rex and Fives "There are lightsaber scorch marks on the troopers, it looks like Zett left no survivors."

"I can't believe he murdered his own men!" Roan snapped angrily.

"It's not him, it's Palpatine." Sors explained "Master, down there!"

The three of them walked slowly towards the lifeless body of Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin knelt and picked him up. "Why, it should have been me." Anakin cried as he placed Obi Wan's body gently on the ship next to Mon's.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Roan yelled "I just saw Palpatine's ship!"

"You're right let's go!" Anakin regained from his composure "Roan, set a course for Coruscant!"

"Yes master!" Roan obeyed as Sors sobbed softly.

Padme reconized the ship that Anakin came in and ran to meet him "Anakin, where have you been?"

"Padme, there isn't time." Anakin held her close "Pack your things we are leaving."

"To where and what is going on!?" Padme asked.

"I'll explain later, now just go and pack." Anakin paused "I promise I'll tell you."

Padme immediately went in and took all she needed including C-3PO and boarded the ship, she dropped her bags at the sight of a crying Sors kneeling infront of Obi Wan and Mon Mothma's lifeless bodies. "Ani, are they...dead?" she asked as Anakin nodded sadly.

Four hours later, they landed at Yavin. Yoda and the rest were waiting for them as Anakin carried the body of Obi Wan while Roan carried Mon Mothma. "Sad it is to see this." Yoda said sadly.

As the fire burned the bodies of Obi Wan and Mon Mothma, Anakin and the rest stared in silence. "Olee, are they back?" Master Nu asked as Olee looked down sadly "What's wrong?"

"Master Kenobi is dead." Olee replied "The rest are at the funeral."

"And Zett?" Master Nu asked "Tell me he's back."

Olee looked at the ground "I'm sorry master but he's not." as Master Nu sank down on her bed.

Once the fire died down everyone left except Sors who remained, suddenly a figure appeared infront of his eyes "Sors don't be sad."

"Master, but how?" Sors stared in amazement "I saw your body."

"It's the will of the Force I will carry on to watch over you." Obi Wan replied.

"Zett will pay for this!" Sors snapped as his hand formed into a fist.

"Sors, it's not Zett who did this." Obi Wan said as Sors stared confused "The person who did this is the evil form of Zett."

"So you're telling me that Zett is still in _him_?" Sors asked still confused.

"Yes, if you can bring Zett back, he will defeat the evil that took control of him." Obi Wan explained "If you can break the power, Zett will return."

"So all I have to do is convinced Zett that there are people who cared about him." Sors stood up "I get it, we could bring him back!"

"Yes, but you have to do this alone." Obi Wan stated grimly "The reason, he trusts you more than the others."

"I understand master." Sors smiled _'Hang in there Zett, I'm coming!'_

The next day, Serra was taking an early walk when she noticed the ship missing "Guys! Sors is missing!"

Meanwhile at Coruscant, Sors walked towards the Senate building or the Imperial Palace as it's called now. The troopers noticed him and aimed their blasters "Stay where you are Jedi!"

"Get Darth Zett to come and I'll surrender peacefully." Sors stated as the troopers surrounded him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here Sors." Zett said as he appeared accompanied by a squad of troopers.

"I only wish to talk Zett." Sors place his lightsaber on the ground as a trooper binded his hands.

"I'll take him to the Emperor personally." Zett eyed the troopers as he picked up Sors' lightsaber.

As they entered the turbo lift Sors turned to Zett "Zett, I know you are in there so please come back."

"Sors you know I can't." Zett looked at his friend.

"Zett, Master Nu is still alive and she wants to see you." Sors stared into Zett's eyes "Please."

The turbo lift came to a stop and Zett took a moment to absorb Sors' words before escorting him out "Good, well done Lord Zett." Emperor Palpatine laughed.

"A very good morning Emperor." Sors said.

"Enough!" Palpatine stood up and shot a lightning bolt at Sors who fell to the ground in pain.

Zett looked at his friend than at Palpatine before saying "Master, you promise not to harm him!"

"I lied and you fell for it!" Palpatine laughed as he continued to strike Sors.

Zett had seen enough and ignited his saber "I won't let you kill him!"

"Then you are no longer my apprentice!" Palpatine hissed as he ignited his own.

Zett striked Palpatine with his lightsaber who blocked it with ease, their lightsabers clashed against each other causing sparks to form. Palpatine jumped forward landing fierce strikes at Zett, while they both dueled Sors stood up. "NO!" Sors screamed as Palpatine thrust his saber forward piercing thru Zett's chest.

Zett used his last amount of energy and stabbed Palpatine in the heart, before falling to the ground. Palpatine stared at his wound and without warning Sors used the Force to push him out of the window and on to the streets below. Sors went to Zett's side "Zett, please come back."

"Sors...I'm...sorry.." Zett grabbed his friend's hand "Tell...Master Nu...I...died...a...Jedi.."

"No! You will tell her that yourself!" Sors protested "I'm bringing you home!"

"I'm...too...weak...to...walk.." Zett insisted that Sors leave.

"Don't talk anymore." Sors ordered "R2 bring in the ship."

Zett laughed softly before passing out as Sors dragged his body in.

Meanwhile at Yavin, Anakin pranced around angrily "What do you mean? I can't go after him!"

"Patience, he will return." Padme said and Anakin looked embarassed.

"Look, the ship it's returning!" Serra pointed.

"It could be a trap!" Whie pointed out.

"No, it's not! I sense Sors..." Roan paused before continuing "And Zett, I sense Zett!"

"Zett?" Ahsoka frowned "Why is he with Sors?"

"I guess we better go and find out!" Olee suggested and everyone agreed.

"I'm going to be in trouble." Sors muttered under his breath.

"You're not the only one you know." Zett smiled as the ship touched down.

"Ready to face the music?" Sors looked at Zett.

"You?" Zett asked as he nodded.

"I'm ready." Sors replied as the door opened, "Here goes." Zett said to himself.

"Masters, I can explain!" Sors walked out as Zett followed him.

"Why did you bring him!" Anakin asked as his eye narrowed.

"I...I..." Sors said nervously.

"Master, I admit I let my own anger get the hold of me. Palpatine is dead thanks to Sors so I suggest you punish me instead of him." Zett said as he held out his hands "Go ahead take me in."

"Wait a minute! Zett you were the one who killed him!" Sors exclaimed.

"That wasn't me it's Darth Zett, we are two different people." Zett placed his hand on Sors' shoulder "And I deserve whatever punishments that are awaiting as for you, you should live on as a hero the killer of Palpatine."

"No! If they cast you out of the Order than I will leave with you!" Sors yelled as everyone stared.

"And so will I!" all eyes turned to Master Nu who just walked out from her room.

"Master Nu?" Zett muttered in a soft voice.

"Of all my years in the archives, you were the only one who always helped me around. And what's more you saved my life so I owe you one." Master Nu's voice was firm "If only the archive records are still around."

"To tell the truth they are, after Palpatine ordered the clones to get rid of it." Zett grinned "I ordered them to place it in my mom's place."

"So you're telling me that you've saved all the records!" Master Nu exclaimed as Zett nodded "I will go and bring it here!"

"Actually there's no need for that." Zett smiled and winked at Sors.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well since Palpatine is the Emperor, when he died Zett is now in command." Sors explained.

Zett pressed a button on his comlink "Fives, have you done as I asked?"

"Yes my lord, the Temple have been rebuilt and refurnished the records are back at the Archives." Fives' voice replied.

"Excellent work Fives, put me through with the rest of the commanders." Zett smiled "The Jedi are no longer considered a threat, I repeat the Jedi are no longer the enemy."

A chorus of "Yes my lord." could be heard.

"So is it safe?" Sors asked.

"Yes it is, ah here comes the advance team." Zett looked at the sky as two gunships begin their descent.

"My lord, it's good to see you unharmed!" the man bowed.

"Yes and from now on I will be placing you in charge." Zett patted the man "I have full confidence in you Piett."

"And what will you be doing?" Piett asked "Wait, let me guess back to archives."

"Wow, you can actually guess they should make you a Jedi!" Zett laughed "Well, yes unless they accept me back of course."

"They better!" Sors said "You must be the admiral who covered our retreat, it's a honor to meet you."

"And you must be Sors, I heard a lot about you when Zett was still a...bad...boy." Piett smiled "Ow..that hurts."

"Me, a bad boy!" Zett smacked Piett in the head "I'm not bad you should have called me evil!"

"Aren't they the same?" Sors asked "Alright Zett you are a evil boy."

"That's more like it, Piett you should learn from him!" Zett chuckled "Well enough of this let's go back home."

"And where is that may I ask?" Master Nu said.

"The Jedi Temple of course." Zett,Piett and Sors said in unison.

"Coming guys?" Sors asked as he board the gunship.

"Yes we are." Anakin answered as he boarded followed by the rest "Good to have you back Zett."

"Good to be back." Zett smiled before turning to Piett "Have you done it?"

"You mean the younglings, yes of course Fives had taken care of it." Piett replied.

"Excuse me what younglings?" Roan asked.

Zett stared at the ground before answering "I know Whie and Serra are going to kill me so I rather say it, not all of the younglings perished that night."

"Meaning?" Whie narrowed his eyes.

"Look, when I fought with Master Drallig I ordered Appo to keep an eye on the younglings he was protecting, he noticed a couple of them escaping and gave chase." Zett paused "When I made sure that Master Drallig was in hibernation sleep, I ordered the troopers to stun the rest."

"Wait, hibernation sleep?" Serra exclaimed "You mean-"

"Yes, Master Serra he's alive." Zett looked at the ground "And I killed some of the younglings, I couldn't stop myself."

Anakin patted Zett's back and Yoda said "Grant them a quick death you did."

Zett started to cry "I...I'm...sorry...you...should throw me in prison for what I've done."

"No, Master Kenobi says he forgive you for what you did and you should never blame yourself." Sors said.

"I don't know but there is something you all must know." Zett stopped crying "Piett you explain."

"Yes my lord." Piett pressed a button and a hologram of a man in a dark suit showed up "This is Darth Nerco."

"Darth Nerco, who's that?" Master Nu asked and Zett looked away.

"I don't know if you all like to hear this but it's-" Piett looked at Zett who nodded "Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"What!" everyone shouted except Zett.

"After Palpatine pushed him out of the window he fell and his body was disfigured, Palpatine gave him an option of either dying here or serve him and get more power." Piett explained "He chose power thus Darth Nerco was born but luckily for Zett, Palpatine decided to make him the heir."

"So now there is another sith lord and a more powerful one, and worst of all he have Palpatine's plan with him!" Zett exclaimed. "What's the plan about?" Padme asked.

"It's about a space station that can blow up a planet with just a single push of a button, it's called the Death Star." Piett answered before turning to Zett "You have my ships and the 501st at your disposal."

Zett swallowed hard and looked at the admiral "Admiral, we are no longer known as the Empire."

"I know, that's why I knew why Senator Mon Mothma always have this with her." Piett took out a symbol, everyone stared at it "It's a symbol of hope, I'm sure she would want that."

"Then let this be the day we form an alliance that will stand against the Empire and Darth Nerco." Zett extended his hand and Piett placed his on top followed by Anakin, Sors, Roan, Serra, Whie, Olee, Scout, Master Nu and finally Ahsoka "We call ourselves the Rebel Alliance."


	4. Zett and Serra

**Setting:** Retaking Naboo, Space Battle over Hoth

**Characters:**

**Anakin Skywalker (Human, Jedi Master/Gauntlet Squadron Leader)**

**Obi Wan Kenobi (Force Ghost)**

**Yoda (Yoda's species, Jedi Grand Master/Commander)**

**Ahsoka Tano (Togruta, Jedi Master/General)**

**Scout (Human, Jedi Knight/General)**

**Whie Malreaux (Human, Jedi Knight/Red Squadron Leader)**

**Roan Shryne (Human, Jedi Master/General)**

**Sors Bandeam (Human, Jedi Knight/Blue Squadron Leader)**

**Firmus Piett (Human, Grand Admiral of the Rebel Fleet)**

**Fives (Human, Commander of the 501st Legion)**

**Olee Starstone (Human, Jedi Knight/Gold Squadron Leader)**

**Padme Amidala (Human, Wife of Anakin Skywalker/Senator for the Rebel Alliance)**

**Serra Keto (Human, Jedi Master/Rogue Squadron Leader)**

**Cin Drallig (Human, Jedi Master/Wild Knights Squadron Leader)**

**Jocasta Nu (Human, Jedi Master/Jedi Temple Securities)**

**Zett Jukassa (Human, Jedi Knight/Member of Rogue Squadron/Supreme Commander of Rebel Alliance)**

**Luke Skywalker (Human, Jedi Youngling)**

**Leia Skywalker (Human, Jedi Youngling)**

**Ben Jukassa (Human, Jedi Youngling)**

**Darth Nerco (Sith Lord/Emperor)**

**Yuralen (Human, Grand Admiral of the Empire Fleet)**

**Summary:** **_5_****_years have passed since Zett reannouced the Dark Side, he is now the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, though he may not show it. Zett have feelings for Jedi Master Serra Keto, with Cin Drallig and Sors Bandeam's support he decided to admit his love. On the other hand, Darth Nerco have been awaiting his chance to strike the Rebels, he had divided his forces into two, one led by Grand Admiral Yuralen and the other by himself. Yuralen is supposed to attack the Jedi Academy on Hoth while Darth Nerco is to take control of Naboo. The Rebel Alliance sprang into action at the hearing of the attack, Firmus Piett and his ship the Executor along with hundreds of others __Venator-class Star Destroyers jumped to intercept Yuralen. While the Rogue Squardon, Blue Squadron, Red Squadron and the Wild Knights went to retake Naboo from the hands of Darth Nerco. Fives survived Zett's lightsaber attack and forgave the Jedi and is now in charge of the 501__st__, he worked closely with Anakin Skywalker to ensure the safety of all the Jedi Temple spread thin across the galaxy, he also persuaded Lama Su to produce more clone troopers for the Rebel Alliance on one condition that they will only be programmed to fight the Empire, he felt guilty when Order 66 was issued and swore that it will never happen again. _**

"Serra, I've known you for such a long time ever since Master Drallig paired us up in lightsaber class, I've been holding this in my heart for such a long time." Zett paused and knelt down "Serra Keto, will you marry me?" he closed his eyes awaiting her answer.

"Zett, I've always looked out for you since you were a youngling and when Order 66 was initiated I couldn't stop thinking about you, I was in for a shock when Starstone told me that you turned to the Dark Side, I wept for days thinking that I've failed you." Serra paused and looked down at the boy kneeling "Yes, Zett I will."

"Than it is settled, we will have the wedding held tomorrow." Cin Drallig clapped his hands with joy. "I can't believe it, the first Jedi Wedding to be held since we got rid of that old code." Sors smiled at the two loving couples.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you two are behind this." Serra narrowed her eyes.

"Er...we...got to go!" Sors exclaimed as he made a dash for safety, Cin Drallig following closely behind.

"Let's not care about them for now." Zett said as his eyes locked onto Serra's "Care for a dance my lady." he asked with his hand extended.

"Sure why not." Serra replied taking his hand, not knowing to them Cin Drallig and Sors were laughing like hyenas on the top floor.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains were packed with clones, pilots and Jedi alike. They have all travelled far to attend the wedding of their supreme commander and the famous Rogue Squadron Leader. Piett and Fives were busy talking away about their jobs and lives while Anakin was having a mini war with Luke Skywalker much to the amusements of Ahsoka and Padme. "Knock it off you two, the bride is here." Padme stared at her husband and son.

"You nervous?" Whie asked. Zett nodded.

"This is my first time getting married of course I will be nervous." Zett shuddered at the thought "I knew I shouldn't have applied for suppreme commander."

"That's what you get my friend, don't forget Piett and Fives along with 300 other clone troopers and pilots." Whie smiled as Zett grew tense and he continued "Oh and Master Nu with countless of Jedi padawans, knights and younglings are also in attendence."

"Whie! Please don't continue." Zett shivered with fear at the size of the crowd.

"Okay, okay besides I'm truly happy for the both of you." Whie laughed as Zett scowled at him. "Come on you look great already!" Sors yelled as he watched the two men argue.

"He's right Zett, you shouldn't keep Serra waiting." Whie said as his face turned serious.

"I know, give me another minute." Zett quickly adjusted his robe "Blast, I hate ceromonial robes!"

Meanwhile at the reception, the chatter of excited clones and pilots could be heard. Piett noticed something going on between Fives and Ahsoka with a deep breath he approached the two of them "So, when are we going to have another wedding?"

"Piett!" Five and Ahsoka stared at him.

"We can worry about that later, look here comes the two love birds!" Piett exclaimed in excitement as he sat down on his chair.

Zett held Serra's hand as they walked passed the cheering crowd, behind them were two padawans, both of them were throwing flowers at the guests. Yoda and Anakin stood proudly at the front as Cin Drallig adressed the guests "My fellow brothers and sisters of the Jedi Order, the brave troopers of the Rebel Alliance and Navy, I present to you Jedi Knight Zett Jukassa and Jedi Master Serra Keto!"

Serra was up to say her vow first she swallowed her fear and said out loud "Zett Jukassa, I love it when you run your fingers through my rugged hair, I love it when you get jealous because other boys will stare. Ever since I forgave you, you have been seen around my room a couple of times until one day we...just do it." she paused as the crowd laughed and Zett's face turned red "I love the way you look at me with that cute little puppy face, it seems as if you are so sad or simply out of place, I love the way you are so confident in everything you do, but most of all out of everything I love for being you!" and with that she forced part of the bonding stone and placed it down gently as the crowd cheered.

Zett was next he glanced at the crowd and noticed the Force ghost of Obi Wan who gave him an encoraging nod "Serra, you are my model and my accomplice and you are my true conterpart. Thanks to the support of Master Drallig and Sors, I finally have the courage to admit my love to you, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life." he paused as Sors chuckled then continued "I pledge my life to the Rebel Alliance but my heart is yours forever!" with that he forced the other part of the bonding stone and combine it together.

"Ladies and gentlements, I give you Master Jukassa and Mistress Jukassa, go on my boy kiss the girl!" Cin Drallig said with a grin and the crowd cheered as the two couples kissed.

"Zett, can you do something for me?" Serra said in a weak voice.

"Anything my love." Zett smiled.

"Get me a doctor." Serra whispered as Zett's face turned to horror.

"Master, I need the healer now!" Zett shouted with joy "She's going to give birth!"

Anakin laughed as Yoda shaked his head, the healers rushed Serra to the emergency room as Zett ran after her followed closely by Sors, Whie and Master Drallig. Piett smiled at the sence that just happened when Fives came up to him "We've just recieved an emergency code from Hoth and Naboo."

Piett accompanied by Fives rushed to the emergency room and found Zett carrying a baby in his arms "Sir, I'm happy for your child but now we got more pressing matters, Hoth and Naboo are in danger!" Piett exclaimed as Zett handed his child to Serra.

"Just as I suspected, Fives I want you to contact the men you have in Naboo and tell them to prepare for battle, Piett gather what ships you can and go to Hoth to aid the 501st stationed there!" Zett ordered and the two men sprang to action "Serra, I want you to stay here until I come back."

"Whatever you say love." Serra smiled "Have you decided a name for him?"

"Yes, I have." Zett stared at the baby boy "Ben, Ben Jukassa."

"That's a wonderful name Zett, make sure you give them hell!" Serra said as Zett gave her a nod.

Meanwhile, Naboo was on high alert, the civillians have been ordered to evacuate and all guns at the ready. The 501st legion worked closely with the Naboo guards to ensure the evacuation of the royal family. The stormtroopers begin their landing and started shelling the city as the 501st fought bravely to keep them at bay. The 501st had to fall back when most of their men had been killed, they did not expect the Emperor to lead the invasion personally. When all hope seems lost, four squadrons of Star Destroyers came out of hyberspace and begin bombarding the Imperial fleet.

At Hoth, the Empire couldn't land as the 501st with the aid of the Jedi put on a brave resistance and within minutes the stormtroopers were all wiped out. Admiral Yuralen decided to blow up the planet when he noticed the Rebel fleet and at it's head was the _Executor_. "I want every fighter that is on this ship, out there now!" Piett ordered as the pilots scrambled for their fighters.

"This is Rogue 1, Fives begin your landing." Zett said thru the comlink.

"Yes sir." Fives responded "All gunships, GO!"

"Watch your left Zett!" Sors yelled as he blasted the T.I.E fighter.

"Thanks Sors." Zett said as he blasted another "Now let's take back Naboo."

"We've got your back general." a clone pilot said as their ships formed up closely behind Zett's.

Meanwhile onboard the _Repulse, _Yuralen was staring with shock at the amount of Rebel star destroyers. "Fall back, we've lost!" Yuralen screamed his command.

"Whoo!" Piett yelled as his crew begin cheering "We've won the Empire is in full retreat!"

Back at Naboo, Darth Nerco was strangling a clone trooper when Zett appeared. "Ah, the traitor!" Nerco stated as he threw the trooper to one side "I look forward to killing you."

"Only if I allow it!" Zett taunted as he ignited his lightsaber.

Nerco could feel his anger and tempted Zett to strike him down and complete his journey to the dark side. Zett refused and battled around the palace for quite a while, circiling and trading numerous blows with no injury, until Nerco attacked very aggressively, gaining the advantage and unleashing a flurry of attacks. As the battle moved, Zett found himself with his back to the stairs. Nerco quickly took advantage of this, kicking Zett down the steps. As Zett landed in a heap at the base of the steps, Nerco goaded Zett to make use of his aggression and hatred, causing Zett to power-down his lightsaber and state his refusal to continue fighting.

At that moment, Master Drallig arrived with Anakin and the two battled Nerco. Anakin managed to drive Nerco away while Master Drallig call for troopers to secure the area. "Zett, are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine master, it's just that I nearly fell." Zett looked at the ground.

"Zett, you did pretty well from my point of view." Anakin ensured him.

"If you say so." Zett smiled "Oh Force, I need to get back to Coruscant!"

"Understandable." Anakin nodded "Go to your wife, we'll take it from here."

Zett immediately took his star fighter and flew back to the Jedi Temple, when he landed Scout and Olee were waiting for him. _'I got a bad feeling about this'_ Zett said to himself as the two girls approached him "Serra is waiting for you." Scout said.

Zett followed the girls and noticed several younglings laughing at him, he wondered what was going on. The first thing that he got from Serra was a slap "Sors told me what happened at Naboo, you nearly got blown apart by a T.I.E fighter!"

Zett touched his cheek and gave Serra an innocent look "What? It's called occupational hazard!"


End file.
